It's a Rainy Day!
"It's a Rainy Day!"/Journey to the Cemetery is the 16th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. During a rainstorm outside, Barney teaches his friends about the formation and the importance of rain. The kids think of fun activities to do while it rains. Stories: The Rainforest Song List # Barney Theme Song # It's a Great Day # Being Together # The Raindrop Song # Rain, Rain, Go Away # If All the Raindrops # What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? # I Used to Be Afraid # The Rainbow Song # I Love You # Beneath a Moonless Sky (Instrumental) # Graveyard in Perros # The Phantom of the Opera (Reprise) Trivia * Linda makes a cameo appearance at the beginning and at the end in this episode. * This is the only time Emily appeared with Curtis and Linda. * It is revealed that Chip and Linda are both siblings. * This is another time that the clouds make the shape of a Barney silhouette. * This marks the first appearance of Linda at the beginning and at the end of the episode. Air date November 23, 1998 Written by Perri Verdino-Gates Directed by Jim Rowley'Theme' The Importance of Rain Things to Do on a Rainy Day Characters Collapse Barney Baby Bop Chip Curtis Emily Hannah Linda (Cameo) Stella the Storyteller Scooter McNutty Miss Etta Kette Christine Madame Giry Raoul The Phantom Plot:They just sat there quietly. (Today) We are back in the present where the car drove down the road in the woods, there is mist in the air. The old man looks out his window seeing a buck running through the field, he also sees a cemetery they are headed to. he remembers the day that he met The Phantom face to face. (49 years ago) It is night time,everything is silent. At Madame Giry's house, Madame Giry is fixing her hair as Meg is asleep in her bed. Except for Christine who just lays there in her bed, she gets up and puts on some clothes. She leaves her room seeing Raoul in the chair sleeping, he is guarding the bedroom to protect Christine. Christine quietly sneaks by him. As she exits the house she sees the carriage and sees the owner, she gave him a pouch of gold coins. "Monsieur," Christine said. "Where to mademoiselle?" He asked. "The Cemetery," She said as she went back inside to get a few things, The man looks in the pouch to see how many coins there are. Christine grabs a coat and sees five roses on the table with black ribbons around them. The man hooks the carriage to the horses, but he is knocked out by someone. "OOF!" He cried which woke Raoul up, he sees the bedroom door open and sees Christine's bed empty. Christine walks up to the carriage and sits in it. "To my father's grave, please," Christine said to the man. But she didn't know the man is The Phantom himself. He ordered the horses to push forward and left. Raoul rushes to a small window and sees the carriage that Christine is in, he rushes downstairs and goes outside seeing the man that The Phantom knocked out rubbing his head. "Where have they gone?" He asked. "The cemetery," He answered. Raoul gets on a white horse and orders the horse to follow the carriage while the carriage goes out of town heading to the cemetery. Christine sat in the carriage thinking. Christine: In sleep, he sang to me, In dreams, he came. That voice, which calls to me, And speaks my name. Raoul rides the horse through the woods making it jump over logs in his way, he couldn't make the poor horse rest for this is important for him. Christine arrives at the cemetery, she gets off the carriage and goes inside Category:1998 episodes Category:Dark scenes Category:Flashforward scenes